


Winter's Love

by Anomalae



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Donatello (TMNT), First Time, Love Letters, M/M, Secret Admirer, Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomalae/pseuds/Anomalae
Summary: The whole gang is invited over at April's farmhouse for the winter. Despite the pleasant atmosphere, Donatello is feeling lonely.At least, until he starts receiving little notes from a secret admirer.---Secret Santa gift based on a prompt from my giftee
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/secret admirer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Winter's Love

It had started about a week after they arrived at the farm.

April had invited them all to her family's farmhouse for the winter. Master Splinter was grateful for the opportunity to spend the colder months away from the lair. Casey drove them all there since he was the only one with both a driver's licence and a human face, as he liked to remind everyone when someone complained about his driving.

The vacation was well earned but the excitement of the farmhouse quickly wore off for Donatello. After unpacking everything, enjoying the multiple snow fights and movie nights, things had started settling down. He was now left with too much time on his hands and too many things to think about.

He thought about the new wreck of a car that had been sitting idle in the barn since Casey had bought it a few months ago. Thinking about that made him think about how Casey and April had been a couple for nearly a year now and how happy they were. Everyone could see them glowing when they were wrapped around one another on the couch during the evening. Thinking about that, well... to put it mildly he felt lonely. In reality, it was more like a heavy weight on his stomach.

Not that he was jealous of them. He had given up on pursuing April romantically a long time ago, way before they officially got together Casey and her. His interest in her had changed over time until it grew into a strong friendship he wouldn't trade for the world.

But he was a big romantic at heart and he wanted what they had. He wanted the proximity, the confident.

A lover.

After a week at the farm, he had his little routine of going to work on the car on his own until someone called him for breakfast. Then they would all eat lunch and do something together, like a game of ninja hide and seek, before settling in for the evening.

One morning, Donatello was on his usual way to the barn. He reached for the barn door when he stepped on something that wasn't the cold crunchy snow he was used to. He lifted his foot and he found a small folded piece of paper stuck to it.

He opened it, thinking maybe Casey had left some instructions for the car on the barn door yesterday and it had fallen during the night.

" _You stick your tongue out when you concentrate. It's cute_." No name, just these two sentences.

Har, har, Donatello thought. First of all, he didn't stick his tongue out, much. Second, it was one of the poorest attempts at a joke he'd seen in a long time.

He looked around but no one came out of a bush to laugh at him so he took a closer look at the note. A few words had been crossed out at the top like whoever had written this had taken a few attempts before finding the right words.

And what words, Donatello thought with a humourless chuckle as he opened the door to the barn, discarding the note on a nearby table before getting to work.

What he thought was a one time joke at his expense became a regular occurrence. The notes were never in the same place but they were always carefully placed in spots he never expected but where he was sure to be the only one to find them.

So far he had found one in his toolbox, wrapped in one of his clean masks, even in his secret snack stash. Each note contained small encouragements and compliments, ranging from sweet nothings to very specific.

“ _You said you lost your screwdriver yesterday so I looked for it. I found it in one of the kitchen cabinets and put it back in its place._ ”

" _I like the way your eyes light up when you figure out something that has been bothering you._ "

" _I wanna kiss the crease that appears between your eyes when you get anxious._ "

At first he thought nothing of it but they never stopped. He even started finding little gifts with the notes, wild purple flowers, a heart shaped rock. There were also those snacks he liked a lot but haven't had since he was small.

Donatello began keeping the pieces of paper and the gifts in his room, not wanting anyone to stumble upon them but finding himself unable to simply throw them away.

Either someone was putting a lot of effort into setting up an incredibly convoluted prank, or the most likely alternative that he didn't want to voice for fear of looking like a fool for hoping, he had a secret admirer.

Almost despite himself, he was anticipating the letters.

This new routine lasted for a few more days, during which Donatello was looking forward to the little notes, looking better than he had for a while. He wanted to know who was behind them but there was never anyone near the notes when he found them. He couldn’t force the note-writer to step forward and risk driving them off like he nearly had with April before, and there was still a part of him clinging to the fact that it could be a prank.

The day's letter came late in the evening, just before dinner. He had made his way to his bedroom to fetch something when he heard the rustling of paper. He saw the note being slipped under his door. Donatello frowned, this was unusual. He pressed the side of his head against the door but he couldn't hear anything from the corridor. The person had come and gone quickly and silently.

Donatello picked up the piece of paper with apprehension. Had he done something wrong? The note was slightly crumpled as if someone had been keeping it with them for a while, folding and unfolding it multiple times before building up the courage to give it to him.

“ _Come to the front porch tonight when everyone is asleep._ ”

Donatello's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't sure if this was good news or bad news, but he guessed he would find out soon.

It was like time moved backward from this point, bedtime couldn't come soon enough. He was distracted all evening, his eyes kept moving back to the living room clock.

He was one of the first to go back to his room for the night, making a show of looking tired. Raph had made fun of him for acting like an old man but Donatello felt like he was going stir crazy, staying downstairs so close to the front door.

He forced himself to relax and enjoy a nice book but he would be lying if he said he remembered anything of what he had just read.

After approximately forever, Donatello finally heard the footsteps of Leonardo making his last round of the house before retiring to his room for the night.

Donatello counted fifteen more minutes before slipping out of his room and to the front door.

He closed the old door and felt a shiver down his spine from the biting cold. Winter was well on its way and in his hurry to get downstairs, he hadn’t taken the time to grab anything to keep himself warm.

Despite the cold, Donatello was more interested in looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of his mysterious “admirer” (for a lack of a better term, but he didn't want to assume without proof). His eyes caught his second note of the day tacked on one of the wooden posts.

He snatched it and read it out.

“ _I really want to see you. I'm sorry for doing this so late, but it's hard to find a moment in this house._

_How about a little treasure hunt to make this more exciting? Why don't you head out for the place of our last epic battle first?_

_PS: I don't want you to get cold, it's been snowing all day. I left your snow boots and coat at the bottom of the stairs._ "

Donatello's heart started beating faster. Did they really want to meet? What about the “Epic battle”? They were too far away from New York City, and things had been pretty quiet for a while anyway. Did they mean the big snowball fight they all had last week?

Donatello went curiously down the stairs and sure enough, a pair of boots and a coat were waiting for him. He was not the type of turtle to refuse a good treasure hunt but this was not really how he had imagined things would go down.

He had been expecting more candles and maybe a warm drink, and less running around in the snow. Still, the note-writer finally wanted to make themselves known and he wasn't about to return to his room without a tête-à-tête. With a determined look on his face, he started making his way to the little clearing where they had their last snowball fight.

Fortunately, the walk to the clearing didn't take long and thanks to the boots and coat, Donatello wasn't shivering anymore.

The place was in a hilly area, well hidden between tightly packed trees and bushes. It was perfect for sledding and for mutant turtles to enjoy their vacation without having to be on their guard.

Donatello arrived at the outskirts of the clearing but he wasn't sure where to look. The open space wasn't overly large but finding a white piece of paper on white snow would still be a difficult task, even for a trained ninja.

He tried recreating the snowball fight in his head. He remembered fondly how Raph and Casey had boasted about how they could easily win against Mikey, Leo, April and him. They had been so confident at the time.

The battle had been raging for some time. Casey and Raph's wall of snow had proven too solid and they had been firing without pause, but Leo had come up with a plan. They had all gathered around him behind their little snow barricade.

"April, you and I will distract them. I need you to gather as many snowballs as you can and to bring the rain with your powers. I'll make you more to throw." Leo had said in his best leader voice.

Leo had then turned to Mikey and Donnie with a serious look on his face. He had told them they were the strike team, assigned to finding a way to bring down that wall. At all cost, he had added with a smirk.

Donatello chuckled at the memory as he made his way down the slope. Of course Leo would take a snowball fight as seriously as a real battle.

Mikey and him had silently made their way up the slope to have a better vantage point. The enemy barricade was right in front of them.

Mikey's foot came into contact with one of their forgotten plastic sledge, Donnie's eyes fell on Mikey as he picked it up. He could see the gears turning in his younger brother's head. He had the same expression on his face as when he was coming up with a prank idea. Donnie knew better than to interrupt him when he was like that.

Mikey suddenly turned to him, wearing a smile so mischievous Donnie was glad they were on the same team.

“Do you trust me, dude?” Mikey said.

Donnie had smiled confidently and had said yes without hesitation.

“Then gather up some snowballs and hop on the Mikey Express!”

Everything past that point was a blur, Donatello thought with a fond smile.

He remembered holding on tight to his brother's shell, the air biting his face, Michelangelo's laughter as they had come flying down the hill. He remembered Raph and Casey's twin screams of terror when they had thrown their ammo while sliding down the hill at full speed.

At least, until their descent had come to an abrupt stop when the sledge had exploded into the wall protecting Raph and Casey from April's assault.

Donatello couldn't recall much of the end of the battle, he had been too busy lying head first in the snow, laughing harder than he had in weeks.

Lost in his memories, his feet had taken him past where the sledge had crashed into the fortifications and to the spot he had been hurled after the impact.

Donatello found a note carefully placed on a small pile of snow.

“ _I had so much fun that day! I like that carefree side of you a lot._

_One last stop before the end of this treasure hunt. Let's sing a little tune:_

_Tick tock goes the clock. 3, 2, 1. Hope you're hidden or I've –_ ”

“– Won!” Donatello shouted with mirth, “Ninja hide and seek!”. He had instantly recognized the short melody his brothers and him had created for their modified game of hide and seek.

At this point, Donatello was fully engrossed in the game of riddles. He put the note in his pocket and sprinted down the rest of the clearing, heading for the area he had been hiding during their last game.

It took longer than Donnie had planned to find the right place. The snow had covered more of the ground since they last played, making it harder for him to find his way around the forest.

Donatello looked around him, he was sure he had hidden somewhere around here. As beautiful as the immensely tall pine trees looked in the winter snow, they also all looked the same at a glance.

He walked in circles for a few minutes trying to remember any detail that could help him until he found a big fallen tree on his right. It had fallen a long time ago, moss was growing all over it and a light blanket of untouched snow was draped over it.

He approached curiously, the sight felt familiar. He could feel it in his body. Donatello jumped over the tree lying on the ground, his feet making a satisfying crunch as he landed on the other side.

He followed his instincts, letting his memories guide him to a pine tree like every other. Yet, he knew he was in the right spot. Donatello looked around in search of another note but found none attached to the trunk or on any nearby tree.

Donnie was growing anxious, pacing nervously, deep in thoughts. Where could the note be? He was sure he was in the right place.

He came face to face with the tree, placing his hand on the cold bark, and closed his eyes to concentrate. The last note had been placed at the exact spot he had landed when the sledge had hit the snow fort. Clearly, his note-writer cared about these specific locations for reasons he couldn't place yet. And the last time they had played ninja hide and seek, he had tried to avoid Leo's detection. He had been holed up at the very top of the immense tree.

Donatello opened his eyes wide and looked up at the canopy.

That was not the only thing he remembered, he thought as he braced himself for his ascension.

Donnie had stopped breathing when he had heard the rustling of leaves underneath him.

He was safely perched on one of the highest branches of the tree, curled into a ball to take as little space as he could. 

Donnie internally groaned. The game only just started and Leo had already found him. He would never hear the end of it.

Yet, it was Mikey's head that popped up from the cover of the lower branches.

"Hey Donnie, mind if we bunk up?" Mikey said with a broad smile. "I couldn't find a good place to hide."

Donnie visibly relaxed, glad it wasn't Leo.

"Mikey!" Donnie whispered. "Way to scare a turtle. I thought Leo had already sniffed me out."

Mikey didn't look apologetic in the slightest and made his way to Donnie's branch with an agility more akin to a monkey than a turtle.

"I didn't hear a no." He noted with a short laugh.

Donnie grumbled but pressed his side against the tree so Mikey could fit on the branch with him.

Donnie gave Mikey a side glance signaling him not to make too much noise. After that, they simply sat in comfortable silence for a while.

It wasn't common for Mikey to stay still for too long but the sight of the snow covered hills and the frozen lake must have mellowed him down, Donnie thought. Despite the ongoing game, they were both just enjoying the scenery and the pleasant camaraderie. It also gave Donnie too much time to think.

He wasn't feeling as lonely since the letters started arriving, and the little gift he received this morning was a nice surprise. Yet, at the same time, he felt more alone than ever.

It didn't make sense to him and it was weighing on his mind. He hadn't fully ruled out the possibility of it being a prank but the romantic part of him desperately wanted it to mean something more than pretty words on pieces of paper.

Maybe he should speak out. But if it was all a prank in the end, he would be mocked, more likely even harder than when he had been crushing on April. But at the same time, if he didn't say anything and it was real, the person behind the notes might get tired of waiting and take his lack of response for a refusal. He felt trapped in his inactivity but unwilling to take a chance.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Donnie was pulled out of his nagging thoughts by the sound of Mikey's voice.

"You have that sad look on your face. The same one you have when you think no one is watching." Mikey said, then softly added, "Does it still bother you? Seeing April and Casey together?"

Donie was taken aback. "No, that's not – I turned the page a long time ago. I'm happy for her, and I'm happy to have her as my friend."

Donnie didn’t want to say anything but when it became apparent Mikey wouldn't add anything, the words fell out of his mouth. "I have... things on my mind. I don't know what those things could lead to and the lack of certainty is stressing me out."

Donnie brought his knees up and circled his arms around them, suddenly feeling bashful. He hadn't meant for his dilemma to come out like that but it was too late. Mikey had yet to say a thing and that too was stressing him out.

Donnie risked a glance at his younger brother. He wasn't laughing at his expense. In fact, he looked deep in thought, staring at the view.

Without lifting his eyes from the calm scenery, Mikey hummed and started talking, half to himself and half to Donnie.

"You know, things just happen sometimes. I mean look at us! In what, just a few years, we went from creeping around the sewers all alone to going into freaking space. We got friends, family and more adventures than we could ask for. All of that because life happens, and because you took a chance that day. When you decided to save April."

"Leo freaked out so bad, man." Mikey laughed softly.

"What I'm trying to say is," Mikey turned to Donnie, "you believed we could be more and you jumped. The way I see it, everything is always changing. It'd be a shame not to go with the flow, right?"

Donnie was left dumbfounded, musing over Mikey's words. Why did everything seem so… easy when he said it? 

Mikey was staring intently at him, as if trying to decipher what was on his mind.

Don had uncurled from his position. Before he could open his mouth, Leo had appeared out of thin air next to them, startling them both out of their shells.

"You know, it's hard to play ninja hide and seek when you two intend on making so much noise." Leo had sighed.

Donatello wasn't sure what he had been going to say at the time. Maybe he had intended on taking a chance once again.

Donatello grabbed the branch he had been perched on with Mikey that day, shaking the snow off as he climbed on it with grace.

Once properly balanced on the branch near the top of the tree, he found the last note pinned to the bark.

" _It's very peaceful up here, I like it._

_I know how much you like riddles. I see you with the newspaper every morning. How about one last riddle for the road?:_

_Two halves make a whole,_

_Up and down on this cold night._

_Let's cut to the chase."_

Was that… a haiku? Did they write him a haiku? To serve as a riddle, for a treasure hunt, just for him?

Donatello's cheeks were suddenly feeling very warm, he wasn't sure why it was affecting him so much but he found himself not minding it one bit. He carefully folded the last note and added it next to the others in his coat pocket.

Donatello put his back against the trunk of the pine tree and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the haiku, trying to figure out the hidden message. He racked his brain without coming any closer to an answer.

Letting out a groan of frustration, he opened his eyes to stare at the stars. It was a beautiful night, no cloud in sight. He let his eyes travel to the sea of trees covering the hills, the calm lake, perfectly visible and illuminated by the bright moon overhead. The first quarter almost looked like an overturned bowl with its illuminated part on the top. It reflected on the lake like a natural mirror. _Up and down._

_Two halves_ –

"– Make a whole." Donatello startled upright before flying down the tree and bolting for the lake.

The cold air and senseless sprint hurt Donatello's lungs but he didn't slow down. Not until the lake came into view in the distance. The low branches slapped at his face. He could vaguely see a light near the shore. He was nearly sure of who he would see there by now but he needed to be certain. So he pushed harder until the tall trees gave way to bushes, and until the grass gave way to sand under the thick layer of snow. He pushed until the warm light became brighter and he could make out the small silhouette of Michelangelo.

Then he came to a stop.

Michelangelo was waiting on the shore, his back slightly turned to him. He was standing on a thick blanket he had set up on the ground. He was looking up at the stars, the warm light of an old lantern caressing the edge of his skin.

Mikey must have heard him coming, panting as he was. He turned to smile at him with a slightly unsure expression on his face.

"Hey." Mikey breathed under the collar of his big puffer coat.

Donatello wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t lose his stiff posture from the run but he could breathe more easily now that he knew for certain that Mikey had been the one to send him the notes. Despite that, he didn't want to get his hopes up if this wasn't what he thought it was in the end.

Mikey sat down and patted the ground next to him without a word. Donnie’s feet moved mechanically and he lowered himself on the blanket, at a respectable distance from Mikey.

“Before you start explaining, and please I need an explanation, I have to know.” Donatello started before Mikey could say anything. He pulled the carefully folded notes from his pocket and held them in his hands. “Is this really real?”

His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears, he didn’t dare look up. He felt more than saw warm hands encircling his own, soft as feathers.

“Yes, it’s all real.”

Donnie visibly melted, his body slumped with relief as he finally looked at Mikey. He asked his question again and Mikey answered again with enthusiasm. Donnie let out a shaky laugh.

“You good, Don?” Mikey asked with a smile.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I had to make sure I wasn’t misinterpreting things.” Donnie answered. “So why? Why the notes, why now?”

Mikey let go of Donnie’s hands to fetch a backpack that had been lying on the snow. He pulled out a large blanket that he wrapped around their legs, a thermos of hot chocolate and two cups, and started explaining his point of view. For him, it had always been Donnie. That part he couldn’t explain.

He had simply never thought of going for it since Donnie had been fixated on April for so long. But even after Casey and her had been dating for a year and Donnie had turned the page, he still seemed unhappy. Mikey told him how he had started isolating himself again at the farm so Mikey had started sending him little notes to cheer him up.

They had quickly morphed into a way to confess his feelings when he saw how Donnie was grinning after receiving them. He thought it was romantic. He also thought it would maybe make Don more responsive to the idea of being wooed by him if Don didn’t associate them with his little brother right away.

Mikey’s original plan had been to continue sending letters and test the waters for a bit longer but that had changed with their conversation at the top of the tree during ninja hide and seek. He knew what had been on Donnie’s mind then and he saw how the notes had stressed him out. That hadn’t been his intention, Mikey assured him vehemently.

He also knew Donnie wouldn't take the first step to find his secret admirer, after April and all that, so he organized this little treasure hunt. Mikey had set it up so Donnie could remember the good times they had had recently. That and he knew Donnie was a sucker for riddles, Mikey added with a laugh.

“So, yeah. That’s about it. No prank or anything, promise.” Mikey assured him. Then after a pause, he added. “I hope that’s okay with you?”.

Donnie’s brain was still swimming from the long speech, there was so much to take in, but Mikey’s eyes were looking right at him and his thoughts washed away as he only saw love and acceptance. He relaxed and found that yes, it was, and leaned in to kiss Mikey.

Mikey responded immediately and he poured all his love in the chaste kisses they shared. Donnie's mouth moved to his jaw then his neck, peppering Mikey’s skin with butterfly kisses when a sneeze jolted him out of his trance.

Donnie looked gingerly at his little brother as he rubbed his nose. “Are you cold, Mikey? We can, huh, go back inside if you want.”

“No, no, no, I’m fine! I don’t want to go back inside yet.” Mikey said immediately. He looked at him straight in the eyes with a fierce blush.

Donnie was confused for a second before understanding that maybe Mikey had more in mind for the night.

Donnie was still fumbling over his words when Mikey suddenly moved them around. In one swift move, he had grabbed the large blanket they had wrapped around their legs and pushed Donnie down until Mikey was hovering over him. Mikey was looking at him with wide sparkling eyes, the moonlight reflecting in them.

“Here, now we’re not cold anymore.” Mikey said with mischief.

Donnie couldn’t argue with that and instead let out a small snort. He was indeed warmer with Mikey’s body so close to him and the blanket covering them both.

Donnie started unbuttoning Mikey's jacket with shaky fingers, kissing each new inch of visible skin not wanting Mikey to get cold. He stopped when he was done unbuttoning the jacket and couldn't reach the lower parts of Mikey’s chest from this position. He wasn’t sure what to do next. He watched his little puffs of hot air tease Mikey's collarbone, making him tremble.

Mikey grabbed Donnie's face and came down for a long open-mouthed kiss, much more intimate than the ones they had just shared. Donnie sighed into it and instinctively wrapped his arms around Mikey so they were pressed flush against one another in a tender hug. Mikey gave a tentative rock of his hips against Donnie's. Both gasped in the cold air and let out small laughs.

“Mikey, I’m completely out of my depth here. I’m not sure what I should be doing.” Donnie confessed with a blush.

Mikey pressed a quick kiss on his forehead. “Not that I have more experience outside of masturbation, but I can take the lead if you’d like.”

Donnie sighed and nodded, secretly glad not to have to do more thinking tonight. Mikey rummaged through his backpack, showing Donnie the lube with a lopsided smile before putting it down next to them, signaling they didn’t have to rush but leaving the possibility out there.

Mikey rotated slightly so he was half pressed against Donnie and half lying on the blanket. He trailed his free hand up and down Donnie's plastron, digging his nails into the grooves, eliciting little delighted gasps from Donnie. Mikey’s fingers made shallow circles around his lower plastron. Donnie felt fluttering in his middle as Mikey put more pressure each time. Donnie whined in Mikey’s neck from the onslaught of new sensations, kissing the skin there, unknowingly spurring Mikey on. Mikey pressed his finger to the slit delighted to find it was more pliant than he could have imagined.

It sucked Mkey’s finger right in, surrounding it with tight wet heat. He pumped the tip of his finger slowly. Donnie could feel it moving inside of him, filling him more each time as his muscles tighten around it. He had never thought of doing that before, he would have to ask Mikey how he figured that out. The slit that housed their dick wasn't exactly made to be penetrated but it was a remnant of their cloaca, and apparently Mikey had been experimenting.

Donnie’s mouth was dry as he swallowed, he couldn't choose between watching Mikey's finger disappear in his slit or looking at Mikey's flushed face. Don had never felt so desired as his little brother was not concealing his appreciation, murmuring sweet nothings in Donnie’s ear.

Donnie threw his head back as Mikey's questing finger touched the tip of his hidden dick and Mikey grew bolder at Donnie's lustful expression. Donnie found that, as foreign as the sensation was, it was a very sensitive spot to play with and he had trouble keeping his breathing under control.

Mikey didn’t slow down and pressed his finger deeper along the side of Donnie's rapidly filling erection, causing Donnie's hips to lift off the ground and a silent gasp to escape his mouth. Mikey removed his finger stunned by the strong reaction, much to Donnie's disapproval.

“Do that again, Mikey.” Donnie stuttered a whine and bucked his hips to make contact with Mikey’s hand once more.

Mikey gave him an innocent peck on the cheek before going back with both fingers, caressing the sides of Donnie's erection and causing him to drop down. Mikey was entranced by the sight, his fingers followed the movement, never letting go of Donnie's dick. Donnie groaned Mikey's name, then he pressed his palm on Mikey's lower plastron, his little brother's dick out in the open instantly like it had just been waiting for Donnie's touch to come out.

Donnie began mirroring what Mikey was doing to him, jacking him off, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as he could. The dick in his hand was warm and soft, he moved his thumb over the tip to collect the precum actively leaking and help ease the movement. He concentrated on Mikey’s face, looking intently for each gasp and pleasured twitch. They did that for a while, alternating between kissing and panting into each other's mouth.

Mikey broke the kiss and stopped his ministrations to glide his hands from Donnie’s soft thigh to the hole at the base of his tail. On his way, Donnie felt Mikey cup one of his cheeks and he let out an undignified yelp.

Mikey then rubbed the tight opening. It was so warm to the touch. He looked as seriously as he could into Donnie's half hooded eyes, considering he was panting like he had just ran a marathon. Donnie didn't look much better with his flushed skin and bruised lips.

“Can I touch you there as well?” Mikey said without breaking eye contact. 

Donatello was entranced by Mikey’s passionate gaze, it took him a second to understand the question before he exhaled a yes.

“Please, anywhere you want.” Donnie removed his hand from Mikey's dick so his brother could position himself better.

Mikey snatched the lube and fumbled with the bottle, nearly dropping it in the process of rapidly spreading the liquid on his fingers. Donnie’s body tightened up at the intrusion of one of Mikey’s well lubed fingers but was distracted from it when Mikey pulled him into a searing kiss, demanding access with his tongue. Every sensation was drowned out yet enhanced by the agile member playing in his mouth, probing deeper and stroking his walls, copying the movement of the finger in his twitching hole. How was he so good at this? Donnie was so lost in the kiss he barely felt Mikey press a second finger inside him, pumping and scissoring them faster.

Suddenly, Donnie broke the kiss and gasped loudly. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he felt Mikey grin against his skin as he licked the sensitive skin of his neck. He crooked his fingers, stroking that spot again and again and again, massaging it, his eyes never leaving Donnie’s rapt face.

Mikey was mesmerized as he kept abusing Donnie’s prostate. “God, Don look at you. So perfect for me, so responsive.” He moved so he could grab Donnie's penis and started jerking him off again at a faster pace.

Donnie was so far gone, he was mumbling gibberish or moaning Mikey's name, he wasn’t sure anymore. He just knew he felt hot all over, he felt the piercing gaze of Mikey’s eyes and the growing tightness in his core, it was too much.

Donnie cried out and tensed up, the only warning he could give before his hips flew off the ground and his body started quivering. Mikey buried his fingers deep inside Don, pressing against that spot, playing with it to draw out his orgasm.

Donnie's eyes flew open as shouts were coaxed out of him. He grabbed the blanket on the floor hard like a lifeline. He was squeaking broken moans as his dick was milked by Mikey's hand in tandem with the one pumping inside him. Thick cum splattered all over Donnie’s plastron, feeling like it was never going to end.

After a small eternity by Donnie's estimations, he finally managed to stop shaking and his hips fell down on the blanket, totally boneless. His eyes were barely open, his head lolling to the side as his thoughts were still jumbled. He was panting hard and had a big goofy smile matching Mikey's one.

Mikey lay down on Donnie once again, peppering his face with kisses, except this time Mikey's erection was pressing against Donnie's lower plastron. His orange-banded brother was unconsciously rocking against Donnie's spent dick trying to alleviate the need in his own guts.

"Mikey." Donnie gasped.

"Mmh?" Mikey managed to say after ungluing himself from Donnie’s face, never stopping the movement of his hips.

"I'm still – still sensitive, please." Donnie said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't even realize. I'm... It's just, you're so –" Mikey buried his head into Donnie's neck mumbling what Donnie supposed was the end of his sentence.

Donnie chuckled and patted Mikey on the shell like a patient parent. “Same here, Mikey. That was… wow.”

“ ” _Wow_ ”? Did the Mikester manage to leave you speechless?” Mikey teased.

“Like you’re one to talk.” Donnie countered. “Now about your problem.”

He snaked one of his hands between Mikey and him, brushing Mikey’s still throbbing member with his fingers. “Do you need help with that?” Donnie said, the rush from his high making him bolder.

“What did you have in mind, genius?” Mikey purred.

“Well, I – I would very much like you to take me… If you want to, ‘cause I’d love that. Yeah.” Donnie mentally slapped himself, his momentary boldness had its limits apparently.

But Mikey didn’t notice, frozen as he was by Donnie’s request. “Really?”

“Please, I want to feel you.” Donnie said, his face aflame.

Mikey grinned and grabbed Donnie’s hands in his own. He kissed them, going up his arms, from his neck to his face, whispering small “I love you’s” between each kiss, making Donnie giggle and squirm from the attention.

“I love you too Mikey.” Donnie said with a big smile.

Mikey gave him a final peck before taking the lube once more and drenching his fingers with it. He pushed one finger then a second. Donnie was sopping wet at this point from the lube and so open from his orgasm. Wet squelching noises filled the air as Mikey scissored him open. Donnie's dick twitched from the sensation, a second erection not too far around the corner.

He couldn’t bear it any longer and begged Mikey to get on with it. Mikey slathered more lube on his, at this point painfully erect, dick and as slowly as he could, penetrated Donnie, basking in the tight, oh so wet heat of Donnie's core.

“Oh Don, shell you’re so warm inside. I can feel you pulling me in.” Mikey blabbered, making Donnie’s cheeks feel very warm.

Once Mikey was halfway to being fully sheathed inside his older brother, he stopped.

Donnie wasn't sure how to react to the intrusion, it was so much bigger than Mikey's fingers, so much warmer and filling. His body was sending him contradicting signals of pain and pleasure.

Before Donnie could voice any of that, Mikey started a very shallow rhythm, letting his hands roam all over Donnie's lithe body. The touches rose goosebumps on Donnie's skin, each tantalizingly slow drag of Mikey's dick lighting up sparks in his body.

The cold was an old forgotten memory at this point, as they shared kisses and body heat. Their laboured breath entwined forming little clouds in the night air. Donnie wrapped his long legs around Mikey’s middle to pull him deeper, closer. Mikey grunted as he was sucked deeper into Donnie’s warm body. His mouth hadn’t left Donnie’s as he was avidly drinking his moans.

Donnie felt a warm hand holding the back of one of his knees and push it closer against his body as Mikey used the leverage to push deeper still into him, right against his prostate. Don was being manhandled and basically folded in half, and the thought made him tighten up around Mikey’s member even more, much to his brother’s delight.

Mikey was losing all rhythm, practically rutting into the turtle underneath him. Donnie untangled his tongue from Mikey’s to let out a loud series of moans. Don felt drool run down his chin but the sensation of being filled like that drowned out any thought of modesty he had left.

“Mikey! Oh – oh god please!” Donnie didn’t know what he was trying to say, but he was so close. He just needed a little more.

Mikey must have read his mind because he used his other hand to reach for Donnie’s now fully erected member, setting a satisfyingly fast pace to match the loup slap of his hips. The added stimulation was bringing Donnie closer to his release until Mikey sucked his neck. The thought of his baby brother leaving a hickey for everyone to see made Donnie reach his climax and he tightened his hold on him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He shouted Mikey’s name as he came all over his hand and spasmed on the dick moving erratically inside him.

Feeling Donnie’s release, knowing it was all his doing, brought Mikey over the edge. He pushed deeply a few more times into Donnie’s warm hole, reveling in the way it was spasming around him. They both felt the hot liquid flood Donnie’s insides until it nearly came gushing out, only stopped by Mikey’s dick, still embedded in him.

Mikey couldn’t keep himself up anymore and with the last of his strength, managed to lower Don’s leg on the ground before letting his body crumble on Don’s. They stayed like that for a long time, both trying to get their breathing under control and their thoughts unmuddled.

They were a tangle of limbs and Donnie could still feel the member deep in his guts but none of them could muster the energy to care. Mikey’s head was on Donnie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, and Don was lazily caressing Mikey’s arm. They were warm, if disgustingly sticky. And they were happy.

It was all they cared about at the moment.

\-----

“Achoo!”

“Gesundheit.” Donnie yawned. “How about we get inside before we both freeze to death. My room?”

“Now that’s an idea.” Mikey said, not moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone! This was made for the Secret Santa 2020 over on the tcest server, I hope my giftee liked it!
> 
> Special thanks to Artie (@Artie_Boom on twitter) for the encouragements, otherwise I don't think I would been confident enough in my skills to write it <3  
> You can also thank my non working tablet lol


End file.
